gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Windsor
Grand Theft Auto Online | price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas, Exports and Imports) $845,000 (GTA V and Online) (Legendarymotorsport.net) | manufacturer = Enus (HD Universe) | related = Jug Swinger Jugular E JB 700 Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond }} The Windsor is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Windsor is designed as a 1960s to early 1970s classic convertible sports car, appearing with either its black top up or down. The car resembles a late 60s - mid 70's Jaguar E-Type or TVR S Series, but features a stretched rear and a generally longer proportion. The front seems to be based on the 1964-1966 Ferrari America 500 Superfast. It also has some attributes from the Chevrolet Corvette Ray Convertible, for example, the roof or the exhaust's shape. Windsor-GTASA-front.jpg|A Windsor in GTA San Andreas (Rear Quarter). HD Universe The Windsor returned in ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC update. This time it appears as a modern, much larger coupe, taking heavy influence from the Rolls Royce Wraith. The car takes a contemporary coupe body design, with an upraised hood. The car is also the first car in the series to feature multiple designer liveries (eight in total), which can be applied to the exterior of the car, similar to the vinyl wrapping process. The vinyls available are: *Sessanta Nove Monogram *Sessanta Nove Multi-Color *Sessanta Nove Geometric *Perseus Wings Monogram *Perseus Green Wings Monogram *Santo Capra Python *Santo Capra Cheetah *Yeti Mall Ninja When purchasing from Legendarymotorsport.net, the player can only order the vehicle with a livery, however in Story Mode the vehicle appears without a livery in the protagonists' garages (original edition only). The livery can be changed or removed at Los Santos Customs.The vinyl wrap will be affected by the base primary and secondary colour paint. Windsor_GTAVpc_Interior.jpg.png|First Person Interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Windsor GTA V.jpg|The Rockstar Games Social Club image of the Enus Windsor. Windsor_GTAVpc_Liveries.jpg|Livery options at Los Santos Customs in GTA Online. Enus_Windsor_GTA_V.jpg|The Windsor with the Sessanta Nove Monogram Livery with underlying black paint. GTA V Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 2.jpg|The Windsor with the Yeti Mall Ninja Livery with underlying green paint. Windsor livery 1 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Geometric. Windsor livery 2 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Multi-Color. Windsor livery 3 GTA V.png|Perseus Wings Monogram. Windsor livery 4 GTA V.png|Perseus Green Wings Monogram. Enus-Windsor-coupes-engine-bay-close-up-gtav.png.png|Engine Bay Performance GTA: San Andreas The Windsor is a fast car; however, it does not match up to some of the "elite" cars. The Windsor's engine is very loud, giving out a throaty roar, sounding more like a V8 than the 4 cylinder engine that came in all Alfa Romeo Spiders or the 6 cylinder/V12 that came in the all Jaguar E-Types but the engine was close enough to the TVR S series with V8 configuration. Acceleration and speed is on par. Cornering is very difficult, as the car seems to be much heavier than it looks. It also tends to subtly fishtail or drift, despite running at mid speeds, though experienced players can control its drifting capabilities. GTA V The Windsor has a powerful V12 engine under the hood, which has a unique engine sound. Performance wise, the Windsor is middle-range for the coupes class, sporting an acceleration time between the Oracle (which is best in class), and the Felon. Top speed is fair, with it being able to keep up with most of the vehicles in the coupes class, and even some of the sports cars. Handling is fair, but the Windsor is very heavy, so it may struggle during high-speed cornering. Braking is average for the coupes class. GTA V Overview Modifications GTA: San Andreas Being a standard sports car, the Windsor can only be modified at TransFender, which offers the following modifications: GTA V Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns pretty much all around Las Venturas, especially Prickle Pine. * Spawns in the Palomino Creek area. * Spawns around the western half and far north-east area of Los Santos. * Can be found a little bit rarely around the residential areas of south San Fierro. * Available at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro for import after first list completion for $28,000 on Wednesday. * A pink Windsor can be found at Madd Dogg's Crib during the mission A Home in the Hills. * Can be seen in the under passage at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. GTA V *Spawns in all three protagonists garages as a "Special Vehicle" (XB360/PS3 only). *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $845,000. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $845,000. Trivia General * The default radio stations of the Windsor are: ** GTA San Andreas: Master Sounds 98.3. ** GTA V: WorldWide FM. * Its name may be inspired from the Windsor family, which is the name of United Kingdom's royal family, asserting its British origins. ** This is further evidenced for the vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, which is manufactured by British car manufacturer Enus. Windsor, being the name of a royal family also fits the luxury aspect of the vehicle. GTA: San Andreas * Oddly enough, the front license plate is mounted so that it partly obstructs the engine's main source of air. This is most likely a developer's oversight. GTA V * The Windsor in GTA V has a unique horn, which is not found on any other car in the game. ** Its horn sound is very similar to the Stafford's horn in GTA San Andreas and Marbelle in GTA IV. See Also * Jugular E and Jug Swinger, GTA London cars that also based on the Jaguar E-Type. * JB 700, a British classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. * Super Diamond and Super Drop Diamond, another Rolls Royce-based vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the latter available only in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }} de:Windsor (SA) es:Windsor pl:Windsor Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V